


A taste of honey and blood

by Nuxcia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Demon Blood, F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: When V get a call from you asking for help...





	A taste of honey and blood

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind and needed to exorcise it.  
Also, I’m not a native English so sorry for my spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

The phone was ringing, but that wasn’t enough to interrupt the poet’s reading. Part of his mind heard the sound, followed by Nico’s footsteps and voice when she left the back of the van to answer the call.

And yet he was still reading the same page until his name echoed to his ears. V raised his head, meeting Nico’s eyes. She was handing him the phone.

“Here. It’s for you.”

He was surprised. No one bothered to call him especially.

After all, Dante and Nero were working on a delicate mission together and so do you. With the boys, he knew you were safe. So he was surprised to hear the sound of your voice on the other side.

“V? Is that you?”

He frowned. Your voice was shaking despite your best try to hide it from him. But he knew you to well. Like you were in pain or… something worse that he could imagine.

“Are you alright, dear?”

“I’m on the edge…”

Silence followed your words as V was trying to procede them. Does he really hear what you were saying ? You were on the edge… had a different meaning to his point of view, especially with your voice shaking and your breath patting on the phone. Did something bad happened ? Where were Dante and Nero ? Were you with them ?

His brain turned wild as pictures of you with them were spining in his mind. Pictures of you naked. God knew why…

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m _litteraly_ on the edge, V. We’ve got attacked, we split to cover more ground and… I fell. My arm is stuck with my sword inside one of the Qiphloth’s root. I need your help. Please…”

The poet sighed in relief, smiling to his own imagination. What on earth was he thinking? He knew you’re not this type of woman.

“Can you tell me where you are exactly?”

“Well… not exactly but the view is rather nice from here. Did you know the tallest building in Red Grave is currently the church?”

“Y/N…”

He couldn’t kept his smile for himself. He knew you too well. Despite your situation, you were trying to relax by making jokes or sarcasm, just to forget the situation you were into. It was one of the many things he loved in you. Your fierce spirit.

But your voice was betraying you : you were scared. He could hear that beneath your words.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. I don’t know where I am… I can see the church in front of me, the road leading to the tree’s entry on my right, the gaz station Dante used to stop on my left and… oh God, what did they do to the commercial center?”

V smirked. The indications you gave him were enough to paint a rough picture. Griffon would be able to easely find you this way. At least, he hoped.

“Hang in there, dear. I’m getting to you as fast as I can.”

“Oh, I’m _definitly_ hanging there. After all, I can’t go anywhere else.” he heard you replied. “And V… please, be careful. I saw a Queen Empusa passing by. Just… watch your steps, okay?”

“I will.”

He didn’t want to waste more time.

After some quick words with Nico, she agreed to get him as closed as she could to the Qliphoth. Griffon was already ahead, trying to find where you were on the tree.

As soon as V stepped outside the van, the bird was back.

“I found her, Shakespeare ! She’s litteraly on the edge of the Qliphoth ! Jeez, I don’t know how she managed to still be there…”

“Show me the way.”

Griffon didn’t say a word. The look on V’s face was enough to make him quiet. Fierce and rage were swirling like a maelstrom in his eyes.

What were Dante and Nero thinking when they decided it was a great idea to split ? Yes, you were quite a warrior and your combat style was unique. A mix of swordmastering and dancing, making you as elegant as deadly for your ennemies. The poet saw you fight by his side before, and he was impressed. But against an Empusa’s horde ? You were human, after all.

The man shaked his head. Thinking of the worst that could had happened was no good. The road to you was almost clear. Empusa were still hiding in some corner of the roots, but not as much as he thought : you did a great job.

“It’s here!”

Griffon’s voice snapped him out of his mind. The edge of the Qliphoth where you were supposed to be was in front of him. Putting one knee down, he looked over the edge and…

“Hi, V. Glad to see you.”

He smiled.

You were there, still hanging by one arm over the void. Your face was paler than usual. The poet bent down, enough that he could almost touched your wrist with his fingers. Your arm was locked with your sword by the Qliphoth roots. Surprisingly, that’s what kept you from falling to your death.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m starting to see stars…”

“Can you take my hand?”

Your arm was tired. He could saw it as you were trying to lift you and grab him with your free hand. A warning roar from Shadow and a ‘’_Hu-ho_“ from Griffon caught his attention : the Empusa Queen you’ve mentionned earlier was there. He could see it in the corner of his eyes.

Bad timing.

“Not now…” he groaned.

He felt your fingers on his wrist. Finally! His hand managed to grab yours. With his cane, he destroyed the roots that were keeping your arm and weapon, setting you free and pulling you with him to the ground as the Empusa Queen aimed for his head, missing it. Only strings of his hair were caught.

Turning his back to the demon wasnt’ the best idea he had but at least, he was protecting you with his body. Shadow and Griffon were already fighting.

“V, careful!”

No time to summon Nightmare or to fight back.

Turning his head, the tattooed man saw the huge claw upon him and ready to stab him through his chest. He could almost felt the harsh breath of the Queen on his skin… and a blast of blood spread from the demon’s skull, falling on his head like a shower.

Warm and sticky shower.

His eyes turned to meet yours. Your arm was extended, your deadly sword deep inside the Empusa’s skull. You saved his life as he saved yours.

The adrenaline went slowly back as your sword fell to the ground with a metallic sound but he didn’t care. That look in your sparkling eyes, your lips part opened, the trail of blood on your skin… it was all that mattered.

You were so beautiful, draped in the scent of death and danger.

He didn’t think twice and before realising it, he bent over you. His lips met yours in a sweet embrace, his tongue softly caressing them to ask for a right of way. You granted it. His heart sink as he tasted you for the first time. A sweet taste like honey. With a drop of blood.

“Jeez guys, get a room.”

The kiss stopped as V turned his head to stare at the talking bird with an angry look. Suddenly understanding that his timing was really bad, Griffon flew away.

The poet helped you to get on your feet, mostly holding you as your body was shaking. Despite the blood, he didn’t say a word and kept you in a warm embrace until you calmed down.

“Let’s go back to Nico’s van. We need a shower. Both of us.” he whispered in a soft voice.

The sound of your laugh was like cristal to his ears as you nodded.


End file.
